


Thief's Fate

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Dori trying to be a good older brother, False Accusations, M/M, Nonbinary Dwarves, Nori being fatalistic, Slow Burn, resignation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Arkenstone is not found within the first few days of the Dwarves' stay in Erebor, Thorin starts to suspect that it has been stolen by one in his company. And who could be more likely than the known thief?<br/>Dori tries to find a way to make his brother escape the mountain safely while Nori simply waits for the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The King’s eyes were hard and wild as they roamed over the hills of gold. Tirelessly he looked for the Arkenstone, and still it had not been found. Was it a wonder though, with how _much_ there was to search through to find such a small thing?

“If anyone dared to steal this…” Thorin said at one point, whisper soft but oh too easily heard in the halls. He did not need to say more. Everyone knew he’d not tolerate a thief, everyone knew that Thorin (and each of them) would fight to the death to defend the mountain and the legacy of their people. Which the Arkenstone _was_ in his eyes. 

Dori could barely suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as he saw the King’s face. _None_ of them would steal the Arkenstone and betray Thorin like this. Every Dwarf (and the Hobbit) would bring the jewel to him. What use was there even in stealing it? There was no place to hide it, and no place to take it without everyone knowing what it was.

The way Thorin’s eyes flashed and _lingered_ showed that the King still believed this to be a possibility, at least.

He barely spoke to anyone anymore, tired and restlessly searching, pulling away from his company and sometimes quietly speaking to the Hobbit and smiling weakly. 

He didn’t trust anything anymore. He did think such a crime possible…

It was obvious who Thorin’s eyes lingered on the most as the company dug through the gold, obvious who he would accuse first if it came to that. And Dori simply could not stand by and watch.

They were taking a break, half the company wandering the halls of their ancient home, the other just sitting around with nothing much to do. Dori looked around carefully, saw Fíli and Ori sitting next to Dwalin and listening to his explanation on weapons he’d found, Bombur and Bifur sat back to back and dozed, and Dori had seen Thorin walk away towards the treasuries earlier.

He watched everything attentively, then stood up as quietly as he could with all the coins everywhere. Glancing at the others Dori casually made his way out of the treasury, and when nobody looked up and he had reached the solid walkways he picked up speed and nearly ran. Haste was vital now, but he had to be cautious as well.

The halls and rooms where the company had set up their camps weren’t too far away from the treasuries, and Dori was sure they’d be near empty. Or at least empty enough to do what he needed to without rousing too much suspicion.

His younger brother was there; sitting on his bedroll and going over a mace not unlike one he’d used to have in their youth. Like most others he had been pleased with the condition the weapons and armour left in Erebor were in and had picked some up to try out and carry in place of those lost over the course of their journey. Nori smiled as he saw him approach and put the weapon into his lap.

“Tired of the pretty trinkets brother?” he asked but Dori had no mind of idle jokes.

“You must leave,” he whispered, sinking to his knees by Nori’s side.

Nori raised his eyebrows but didn’t make a move at all.

“Leave? I was here before you got here.”

“Not like that, you must leave _the mountain_ , Nori. Tonight, if you can, please, I’ll help you gather everything you need.”

Nori looked down on the mace, moved his fingers over the smooch handle and shook his head faintly.

“I can’t leave the mountain. Nobody leaves it.”

He put the mace to the side and Dori grabbed his shoulders.

“You _must_. Thorin is getting suspicious about everything. He is searching for the Arkenstone, and of course he can’t find it in that mess, so he assumes somebody _took_ it. You might not know, but I have seen how he is watching you when you’re not looking, I know he is thinking about how _you_ are the most obvious one to take a pretty shiny gem.”

Nori was silent as Dori spoke, and his unresponsiveness made Dori squeeze his shoulders harder and shake him a little.

“Nori, he will accuse you, he will… I don’t even know what he will _do_ and I won’t let it come to that. Can’t you see the danger you are in?”

How could his cautious brother be so careless now? Still only staring back up at Dori with trusting hazel eyes. Eyes that had always watched Dori, big and round and full of wonder and faith in the complete goodness of the world. Nori had been such a sweet child, and he might try and hide it now, but there still was so much of that soft nature left in him. Dori wouldn’t have thought that Nori could be so calm and unafraid even now.

“I know how he watches me,” Nori simply said, and Dori was taken aback by the words and by how matter-of-fact they were spoken.

“You… know?”

“Of course. I see, I know how to tell when people stare at me and wonder whether _I_ was the one to steal their precious treasures. I’m used to it.”

“Then why aren’t you running? Nori you have to get out of here!”

“Where to?”

Nori shrugged and reached into his pocket. His pipe had survived everything they’d been through, and Dori watched his brother stuff it with pipeweed as if they were having a pleasant conversation. As if they weren’t just discussing the danger Nori was in.

“Nori. Nori, Thorin could _kill_ you if he’s just sure enough that you’ve taken the stone. And I know you haven’t,” Dori hurriedly added as he saw that old sad expression slip over Nori’s face, the one he used to wear when he was surprised at how little people thought of him and how much they thought him capable of.

“Do you think Thorin will listen if I insist I haven’t? If I let him search my things to find it’s not there?”

“I don’t know. I think not. And this is exactly why you have to run! I know there’s few places you can reach with what we have, but the Iron Hills are so close. I will help you gather any supplies you might need, and weapons, and you can sneak out and reach them. I will cover for you for as long as I can, and Ori will as well.”

“And what then,” Nori asked, and there was exhaustion in his face.

“Well, then you will be safe from Thorin’s wrath!”

“Think so? Dáin’s army is marching towards us and I’m not sure where or how their scouts are walking. ‘s not like escaping a small searchparty of guards in a place you know. And what of Erebor? Do you think Thorin will be any less angry just because I’m not here anymore? No, he’ll turn to somebody else, he’ll accuse you of helping me carry the Arkenstone out of Erebor.”

Nori lit his pipe and took a few pulls from it, not looking at Dori’s face and there was fear rising in Dori’s chest. 

“You think I can get out of Erebor so easily? The pathways are blocked or ruined, and there are Elves and Men lurking outside. I don’t know the area well enough to even try, and I don’t know where Dáin is. He won’t think too kindly of a thief abandoning his dear cousin even if the reason may be as good as mine.”

His little brother sounded so calm, so completely unconcerned listing these things. This was his _life_ they were talking about, and Dori could feel the air freeze in his lungs and his heart clench in pain.

“Honestly Dori, I appreciate you trying to help me get out of this, but there’s nothing anyone can do but wait for it to blow over or those pointy eared bastards outside to attack. Might distract them all from me.”

Nori smiled, _smiled_ as if everything was fine and reached out to squeeze Dori’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t worry about things when you can’t change anything.”

He got up to his feet and patted Dori’s shoulder one more time.

“I’ll be back for dinner,” he said and walked away into the shadows, leaving Dori behind.

Dori stared at the spot his brother had been sitting in. It was so cold and silent now that Nori had gone. Like the ancient tomb tunnels between the major halls of Ered Luin, which he’d once seen as a child, with his mother’s hand on his, pulling him along to where they were headed and reassuring him. It had been so frightening then, when he was a child. He’d had his mother at least, he hadn’t needed to do anything but let her guide him away to where it wasn’t creepy. Now he was alone, and he was the oldest. The oldest who was supposed to fight for his little brother and protect him, watch over him as he had when Nori had just been a gap-toothed and smiling little child. He wasn’t supposed to feel helpless and fear for Nori’s life all while Nori smiled and gave him comfort as if he was not affected by it. As if this was just a silly thing to fear, just as the empty halls of stones.

The blankets Nori had sat on where in disarray, as they always were when they didn’t have to pack and leave in the morning. At home Nori had barely ever made his bed or neatly folded the mass of blankets and pillows he loved either, not bothered by the constant scolding it had gotten him at first. Dori placed his hands on them, feeling how soft the material was despite how old and ragged it was. He crawled closer, letting out a soft shuddering sigh as he let himself sink against the bedroll. He curled up, suddenly feeling too tired to move; strange, after the rush and haste from before. Dori pushed his face into the blankets and pulled them closer. There _must_ be a way… Any way to make sure Nori would be fine, he just had to _think_. He did not return to the treasury, just kept his eyes closed and thought about how to keep his baby brother safe inside of Erebor.

*

The pipe hung nearly forgotten from Nori’s lips as he stared into the darkness of the mountain. He could barely taste it, and only sometimes he remembered to take a drag from it at all.

He should not be feeling this way. He was alive and healthy and despite all odds the entire company had made it into Erebor. How likely had that seemed when they’d first set out in Ered Luin? Nori didn’t let himself paint the future all black often, but he thought he was a rather reasonable and realistically thinking Dwarf. It had been reasonable to assume that this sort of quest would bring certain dangers, and see them all injured or even dead. It was a surprise they’d even made it to the mountain at all.

Really, Nori had no reason to feel the tightness of fear in his chest. He wasn’t in any more danger than he’d been fighting giant spiders or lying dazed under a pile of Goblins as the wizard called them to arms.

His fingers rubbed the smooth familiar wood of his pipe as he closed his eyes. He’d survived and his siblings were healthy and the entire company was just fine. He’d lived to see Erebor and the halls his mother had grown up in, he’d lived to see the old treasures and craftsmanship of his ancestors, and the great beauty in the gold and the skills of those who’d shaped it in the hoard.

Was the fear in his heart really that high a price to pay?

Nori shuddered and he wasn’t sure whether it was from his own thoughts or from the cold rising from the mines and endless miles of tunnels and empty space so close in front of him and below his feet. Bombur had explained how the furnaces in the forge halls used to warm the entire kingdom and how the icy winds in the mines would not bother anyone anymore once they were working right again. But now Nori just felt frozen and lonely and unsafe in the kindest rock he’d ever touched, rock that felt as if it was the Maker himself holding his children safe in here. He would have loved to make a home in this mountain.

Now though, the hesitant hope that had been glowing in his heart since the death of Smaug was starting to gutter. He’d dreamed of treasures and home and his family there with him and his hands full of jewels and love and… all he’d not even thought about before stepping into the old halls Dori and their mother used to speak of so much. Just being here had made him wish…

Then the Arkenstone had not been found within the first days and trips into the treasury (of course not, with the sheer size of the hills and how small the jewel was) and their King was starting to grow unwell and irate. It shouldn’t hurt to see those fever bright eyes turn on _him_ as Thorin started to wonder who might have taken the Arkenstone. It shouldn’t, he’d been part of the company, part of a _family_ of good and honourable Dwarves who’d fight by his side and accept him… but he _was_ a known thief and anyone knew that one whose fingers had once wandered was likely to do it again.

It had been confusing, and frightening at first, as Nori had tried to tell himself that he was wrong, and people would not blindly accuse him of anything anymore, that he was among friends. But that had always been silly, hadn’t it? Blind trust had never gotten Nori anywhere, and he’d accepted the way Thorin’s eyes would follow him when he picked through the gold in search for better and more important things.

He’d accepted that it would be near impossible to flee only shortly before he’d accepted that he wouldn’t, even if it were easy. What good would it do to run away with barely any supplies to begin with, winter so close by and several armies gathering around the mountain? What good would it do to leave Thorin behind to rage where everything Nori loved was as well?

Thorin would not startle out of his paranoia if Nori were out of the mountain. No, it would only make it worse. Thorin would assume that Nori had stolen the Arkenstone away to carry it from the Lonely Mountain, or if it were to be found, he’d probably think that Nori had dropped it to get away from punishment. And if Nori weren’t there to punish, what else would he do then? Would he accuse his siblings of helping him out, or perhaps even Bofur or Glóin who Nori had grown close to and who were the sort to neglect propriety to get what they wanted. Thorin might believe that either of them had a hand in Nori’s escape, even if he were to manage all by himself.

Nori could do little to change his fate. He’d always known that. Thieves like him always faced the same accusations and suspicion, and if they could not get away (or wouldn’t despite the slim chance) they had to face their punishment. He was _a little_ bitter that the moment he finally ended up trapped was not an occasion on which he’d done wrong. Or maybe that just spoke of him being good enough to never be caught and punished for his planned out deeds. Either way, Nori always hoped he’d be able to face punishment with dignity, and though he was blameless he would still try now.

The little part of him that wanted to cry and plead that this was just _not fair_ was mercifully quiet in the tight knot of barely suppressed fear and emotions. He was too old for thinking that on repeat. It _wasn’t_ fair but knowing that did not change anything at all.

Nori had done his best to keep out of sight and not do anything that might anger Thorin. He was already living on borrowed time; he did not want to cut that short by having the King snap unexpectedly. How much did he even have left? A day? Perhaps two? Maybe the armies at their gates would grow tired of the wait and attack to keep that from happening? Maybe Smaug would rise from the lake and burn the lot before anything could happen at all.

Even Dori had noticed by now, and Dori had never needed to know when the looks people gave him were full of suspicion. Part of Nori wanted to crawl into his brother’s lap and be held like Dori had done for him when he was still very small. That would not change anything either, and Nori wanted to feel normal for as long as he could. Wanted everything to be just like it had been on the journey, only with the added relief and happiness of being home.

Nori didn’t want his brothers to try and help him. It would only make things worse. They might plead with Thorin once it came to that, but Thorin would not listen to them with his thoughts as clouded as they would be to have him raise a weapon on Nori. He feared for their lives if the Arkenstone did not turn up soon enough after his death. Hopefully it would take Thorin as long as it had for Nori to decide that somebody else must have stolen the gem or aided the thief in it. A lot could happen by then.

He would plead and reason with Thorin himself. Quietly, with his dignity remaining and at least knowing that he’d die with as much honour in him as he’d ever had. Thorin was a good Dwarf, a good King, usually. Perhaps there was some comfort in knowing that it was such a noble man raising his sword on Nori. Certainly better than being shanked in the back and then bleeding to death in some dark alley. If Thorin didn’t order anyone else to do it… he might do it, in cold rage. In that case it’d be… at least it would be somebody Nori held in high regard, even if he himself was nothing but a thief with none of his family’s noble heart in him. 

Nori curled up, the pipe falling into his lap. He tried his best not to keen in pain as he buried his face in his arms, even if nobody was there to hear and the howling wind so close to the mines was loud enough to disguise any noise. He wanted to spend his last hours with dignity, wanted to spend them well and be brave.

At least he was as free as any of them in Erebor, could walk where he pleased and amuse himself with the gorgeous treasures. At least he had his siblings here with him, his friends and those he respected, his love…

But it really was not fair.

 _’Why must I hope so much right before everything is over?’_ he thought. He’d been ready for the hard earned reward of living in Erebor, of having coins spilling from his hands and all of it being his, more than he could ever hope to spend. He’d been ready to try his best and prove that he was good even when they were not out in the wild. He had been ready to _try_ and find some happiness in love as well, try and work on that… it all was hopeless now. The prospect of a happy life and the slim chance to maybe find love would be cut away so very soon.

Nori rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes furiously, cleaning them from the tears burning but not yet spilling from them. He still had his brothers. He still had friends. He could pretend he had love as well. Why waste precious time shivering so far away from the warmth of fires and meagre but lovingly cooked food?

He sniffed, took a deep breath to steady himself and put away his pipe after rapping it against the ground to get rid of the smouldering pipeweed. He would make his last day a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Bombur muttered quietly under his breath as he finished up the night’s stew, with everyone who had already arrived frowning at the pot. There was little any cook could do with what there was at hand, but the rations of food that was mostly just _cram_ had started to grate on everyone’s nerves.

Today it was a thick stew made out of crumbs; spice with the sharpest things Bombur had left, in an attempt to give it some flavour. There was some dried meat thrown in as well, nearly too little to even feel in between bites, in order to stretch out their reserves, but the thought was appreciated.

Nori reached out to squeeze his friend’s shoulder and said his thanks as he received a ladle full of the stuff, praising his skill in creating filling and even somewhat tasty meals for them in this situation. Bombur beamed and flushed, glad for the quiet words. Nori returned the smile before retreating to sit and eat, thinking of how he’d miss this, if he could in what was to come. Surely the company would stick together after all of this. There’d be meals and celebration, quiet evenings among friends too, Bombur and Dori would prepare food and Glóin and Bofur would mix the most dubious drinks. If Bilbo decided to stay in Erebor, or visit ever so often, they’d also have some of the Shire food they’d found in his pantry what seemed like half an age ago. Nori wished he could be a part of this but all he could do was to sip at the broth in his hands and try not to pity himself too much.

Bofur sat close to him, as did Óin and Glóin, and Nori listened to them chatting. He made sure to always have his spoon close to his lips to have an excuse for why he barely spoke each time somebody glanced over. They ate slowly to stretch out and savour what little food there was. After a while Nori gently put his spoon down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny carving knife he’d found in the abandoned city and handed it to Bofur. It was perfect for delicate patterns and drilling holes needed for a flute, and he’d need it since he’d lost his tools and had broken his instrument on the journey.

When Bofur realized he laughed in surprise, patting Nori on the back and thanking him. Next Nori pulled out a set of magnifying glasses for Óin, who sat up straight as he noticed the unusual glimmer on the lenses. It was the kind of well worked material the like of which Erebor’s Dwarves had never quite reached when they were scattered over the lands and in the Blue Mountains and surviving was more important than their people’s technical marvels. For Glóin Nori had picked up a multitool of the kind he’d never seen before. He would not have recognized the little case in his hand if Glóin hadn’t described it to him before, and Nori had even managed to distract himself from everything just by exploring all the different gadgets hidden in it. He had never seen one with so many, and now he handed it to Glóin.

“This is exactly what I was speaking of,” Glóin said as he accepted the gift, eyes shining. “Thank you for this! But are you sure you don’t want to keep the first one recovered for yourself?”

Nori smiled and shook his head.

“I’ve got by without for long enough, you take this one.”

‘ _Not to mention I won’t be needing this soon enough_.’

Nori smiled and watched how his gifts were examined, wishing with a small pang that things could just stay like this forever. They would not. They would not be like anything at all soon.

Further away from where Bombur guarded the stew and others were eating Balin and Ori had sat down to look through some parchments and books. Their travel journal perhaps, and something Balin managed to recover in the city. Nori did not know any of these things Ori and Balin spoke of half the time, nor could he really read or make sense of the histories, but he loved listening to his sibling either way.

He stood up casually and walked over to sit by Ori’s side, not too close, but close enough to have his sleeve brush against the edges of their scarf. Ori looked up from their journal briefly, giving him a wide smile. Nori watched them write runes on the fresh pages, noting down the patterns Nori had seen on the walls. They explained some of it to Nori, chatting on about this and that and things they’d seen or the significance of the styles. It was not something most would care about, but Ori had grown used to Nori listening to them attentively even if he had no idea about what any of it was. There was that pang of fear in Nori’s chest again, of what would happen to his siblings once he was gone. Ori was such a smart young Dwarf, he’d hate for them to be thrown off their path or hurt in the aftermath of Thorin’s madness.

With a quick glance towards Balin, who was busied with his own reading, Nori scooted closer to Ori and gently curled his hand around the back of their head to tap their foreheads together. Ori put down their quill, wide brown eyes so close to Nori and watching him… They used to play like that, bringing their noses and foreheads together and peering at each other before both of them started laughing too hard. Now the memory was bittersweet though it was no times for playing.

“Ori,” Nori whispered quietly, hoping that Balin had the decency not to listen too closely. He probably wouldn’t mind, but this was meant for only Ori really.

“I know things seem bad now, and they will seem nasty for a long time from now. But I promise everything will be good in the end, and no matter what, there’s always stone under your feet.”

For a moment Ori seemed surprised, but then Nori could see the uncertainty and fear in their eyes. Always so brave as any Dwarf, but also so unused to the levels of constant danger they’d all been in for so long. Nori petted their head in a comforting gesture, trying to smile but barely able to make himself.

“You are clever and strong. Everything will get better and you will go far kid. You’ll achieve great things, I believe in you.”

The smile and pleased flush on Ori’s cheeks was worth the lump in Nori’s throat. This praise was not enough to explain them how much Nori loved them, and their brother, how much he wished to protect them. This would do though. Dori was already so scared for him, no need to make Ori worry as well. Neither of them should, neither of them could change anything either way.

Nori pulled away reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his little sibling into his arms and hold them tight until everything was over and gone and better. It would not change anything.

Ori returned to their writing and out of the corner of his eye Nori could see Dori staring their way, face ashen and eyes wide. Had he cried? Nori hoped he hadn’t done so, it hurt to see his older brother cry, even if he still looked beautiful and put together when he did.

Nori stayed and watched Ori draw their patterns until it was time to go to sleep and he nudged Ori to do so too. They had spent too many nights staying awake to finish their work before.

With night and rest came the cold fear of being left alone with his thoughts. Nori watched everyone move to their bedrolls, all apart in some privacy but still close enough to call to one another. Thorin walked past them all briefly, looking around as if to make sure all the Dwarves were still there, and Nori pressed himself against a wall to hide in the shadows, fearing to meet the King’s gaze. Nothing happened to him, and it only left Nori with the wish to crawl into his bedroll and sleep close to the others.

Nori gathered up his blankets from where he’d slept hidden away before and then just stood there unsure of what to do. Should he go to Dori and Ori? His brother would give him that pained look again, and ask him to flee when he couldn’t, and Ori would not know what was going on. He did not quite dare lie down with the other company members either. Nori didn’t know whether he actually could remain calm all night, and he did not want to explain himself to anyone should his fear grow into panic. The few hesitant steps he took towards Bofur and Bifur’s bedrolls were all he managed before he decided against it.

Looking back towards the pillar he had laid out his things before Nori’s eyes fell on the one lying very close by, near the pillar behind the one Nori had chosen last night. Dwalin was lying with his back to him, his axes within easy reach and the blankets pulled up to his shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. It was only him there, far enough to be nearly alone but still where he could see the company by just turning his head a little.

Nori’s fingers clenched in his blankets as his feet carried him over on their own accord. This was a bad idea. He should just stay alone and not deal with any of this. He should not try and impose on Dwalin now when he slept. He _wanted_ to be with Dwalin though, feel closeness and lie with the Dwarf he loved so dearly. This might even be the last chance to do so.

Nori walked over quietly, but as he started to lay out his blankets Dwalin shifted and turned his head to glance up at him.

“Alright if I join you?” Nori whispered, and Dwalin merely raised his eyebrows before quirking his lips into a smile and shifting a little bit.

“Welcome to it.”

Nori made quick work of arranging his blankets so that they would be comfortable to lie on before curling up with his back to Dwalin’s. He felt nervous just lying there, like a tween getting to sit next to their crush. It was ridiculous, he’d known Dwalin for so long now, had done so much more than simply lying back to back with clothes and blankets between them. Did it really mean so much more knowing it would be the last time?

“Good night,” Dwalin muttered, voice so heavy with sleep already. He’d always been good at falling asleep when he had the opportunity to, and now Nori envied him for it.

“Good night,” he whispered, feeling the weight of Dwalin’s back against his and subtly arched back into the touch.

He tried to lie still with his hands curled into the blankets near his chest, eyes screwed shut and wish desperately that this was just like any other night. Somehow his legs ended up tangled with Dwalin anyway, boots hooked around the other’s ankles and Nori’s calf between Dwalin’s thighs. He was so warm. Perfect for cuddling up against when the night was chilly. Nori briefly wondered whether Dwalin would wake if he tugged on him to roll him over and burrow against his chest. Of course he would.

How long had he loved the scarred old warrior? Nori couldn’t even pinpoint it anymore. He could only tell that the longing for closeness had already been there when he’d first ended up with Dwalin’s thigh between his legs and his lips on the soft skin behind his ear. How nice it had been to share those moments with Dwalin, relax and unwind and have Dwalin like him too, for however long it took them.

Nori had not really hoped to court Dwalin over the course of the journey, as much as he’s wished to. Too little time, a bad place, danger, nothing to offer but the things in his pockets and no weight in his family name to hope and be good enough for the honourable warrior of Durin’s line to consider. Dwalin had never spoken of love or courtship or even wanting any of that in the future. He’d held Nori close after the tumbles they’d shared and Nori had smiled at how Dwalin’s fingers just happened to tangle with the ends of his braid so much. But that didn’t mean Dwalin liked him well enough to give him a chance to court…

Having Erebor, being a lord, a hero and rich at that would have changed this. Nori would be more than just a wandering Dwarf who’d happened to join a King in hopes of profit and to protect his siblings. They would actually live in the same mountain and share that experience. They would have time to be around one another in a more normal setting. In a _good_ setting too, with their ancient halls returned to their old glory. Nori had meant to use that opportunity to get close to Dwalin and maybe win his heart in love.

He would never get to do this now. His fragile hopes of earning his love and marry and spend the rest of his life with Dwalin were useless.

It wasn’t _fair_!

The sudden tightness in Nori’s chest made him want to scream and fight and cut at all that was destroying his hopes and plans and was taking away everything he had. There was nothing to fight against, none to scream at without making it worse, no point in pleading and arguing and threatening for it as it would not change anything. Tears burned in Nori’s eyes as he tried to lie as still as possible and tried to breathe evenly with none of his tenseness being obvious.

Dwalin was warm and solid and so close behind him, so close…

Nori felt the overwhelming need to be held as he tried to argue his fear into leaving him be. Just crawl under Dwalin’s blanket and press his face against his hair, or better even, have Dwalin hold him down on the ground and make sure he was still there and safe and that nothing could get to him…

He wanted it _so much_ but Dwalin was sleeping and Nori did not want to seem needy and afraid now. He did not want to explain why he did not go to lie between his brothers instead. He did not want Dwalin to think less of him, or wonder what had gotten into Nori…

Maybe if he suggested a quick fuck…? Just hands on hot skin and kisses and attempts to stay as quiet as possible as they fumbled with each other’s laces and Dwalin’s hands…

_No_.

A shudder ran over Nori’s spine as he tried to imagine it. Where he usually felt remembered pleasure at the thought of Dwalin against him, in him and focused on nothing else but him, there only was a knot of anxiety in its place now. 

He did not want anything like that now, and despite his best efforts to think of the pleasure it brought Nori simply could not make himself want. He took a deep shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He could imagine it so vividly too, apart from the part where Dwalin’s hands found their way into his smallclothes.

Dwalin’s weight on him, chest to chest and Nori breathless with that and the soft lazy kisses Dwalin was so fond of when he was sleepy. His arms bracketed at either side of Nori keeping him safe and shielding him from anything, their legs tangled together and just being with one another. Dwalin slowly kissing his lips, his cheeks and temples, his beard brushing over Nori’s face as he could only breathe harder and enjoy… Enjoy being with who he loved and who might have learned to love him back eventually, enjoying the intimacy of it, forgetting all else.

The knot in Nori’s stomach tightened as he shuddered at the thought, the brief pleasure quickly melting away to leave him frustrated as well as afraid. Why must his own body betray him right now? The idea of a farewell as nice as any night with Dwalin was and just getting lost in pleasure was so good as well, if he could only make himself _want_. And he could not _dare_ ask Dwalin for what he needed otherwise.

He tightened his grip on his blankets tried his best not to think. All Nori could make himself do to try and fall asleep was to focus on the sounds of Dwalin sleeping next to him and curse himself for being such a coward.


	3. Chapter 3

The blow fell the next day. It had started out tense and quiet, the very air pushing down on everyone’s lungs and making time pass slower before those words echoed through the halls. Or maybe it was just Nori’s mind playing tricks on him.

The Dwarves didn’t talk as much on the piles of gold, most were over where the armour was, since they’d started assembling suitable sets for one another. Beautiful pieces created by the Dwarves’ finest crafters who’d used to flock to Erebor, made for honourable battle or even just for decoration. Even such things as instruments of war could be made to be beautiful in the splendour of past days. Nori wondered whether he’d ever get to properly wear it, before…

Thorin was sitting quietly on top of a hill, eyes fixed on the ground, searching. There already were things gathered in his lap, each trinket worth more than anything Nori would have ever dared to steal before. He looked massive there, a unmoving statue bulked up by his heavy coat and furs, crown on his head and weapons gleaming on his jewel encrusted belt. He might seem as if he was simply brooding, but Nori was more than certain that Thorin was watching his company like a hungry beast lying in wait for his prey. More than once Nori thought he felt a glare on the back of his neck, leaving no question who exactly the prey was in this case.

Strangely enough Nori felt calm now. Why should he be afraid? Why should he feel frustrated at the unfairness?

He simply walked along the pathway between the sections of the armoury and waited. Occasionally Nori would glance around to see where everyone else was. Part of him wanted them all gone, but the company were all in sight, even if they were further apart than before and nobody was in the mood to talk though.

Dori seemed to be reluctant to leave Nori out of his sight and wander far enough to disappear behind the piles. He knew for sure that his older brother would wander much further if he went on looking through the treasures as before. Nori was sure he’d feel a little better if he couldn’t see Dori, if he wouldn’t know when it happened. He didn’t want anyone to see Thorin snap.

Barely any Dwarf ever got to ask how their life ended, and Nori was glad that he’d at least not be at risk of dying in battle overrun by Men and Elves, or feel like he’d starve again. 

Bofur and Glóin were the ones to keep the mood up the most, cheerfully talking about things they discovered, joking and calling to everyone across the hall’s distance. It might be forced, but others replied at least. The two who usually also were right in the middle of pranks and jokes were quiet though, Fíli quiet and frowning and worried with the responsibilities she’d had to shoulder these past days, and Kíli quiet but happy with a constant dreamy look on her face.

For the first few minutes Nori was nearly glad of the distraction, but then Bofur started to address him as well, joking and suggesting things one could do with mountains of gold, or even throwing Nori pretty trinkets and teasing about how it surely was the nicest thing he ever got so close to. The nicest thing he’d ever might be tempted to steal.

Nori wished he’d not speak of this at all. Each mention of the many things he’d stolen or was somehow responsible for were like a small stab of accusations, more weight for Thorin to be sure of his suspicions. Not that he’d need to be any surer, he was the King after all, he could accuse who he wanted.

In the end there was nothing Nori could have done that would have slowed down the inevitable.

“Look at this!” Bofur called from the pile he was looking through. Ever so often he’d kick at the priceless treasures to reveal even more expensive things underneath, looking for something pretty to entertain himself with.

As Nori glanced up Bofur was holding up something that looked like a diadem at the distance, catching the light of the lamps prettily on its emerald and silver encrusted surface. Even so far away Nori could tell that it would be nice to wear, but also easily broken apart to steal its parts. If it were smaller and less expensive he’d have considered it good loot. So did Bofur.

“A crown worthy for a king of thieves!” he called, holding it up as if he would put it on Nori’s head if they were closer together.

Bofur laughed, and Nori saw how further around them Glóin and Óin gave them amused looks, and even Fíli seemed to slowly warm up with Bofur’s constant jesting.

It was also apparently one joke too much for Thorin.

“Is that so?” their King asked in a low voice as he stood.

Gold fell off his coat and rained down onto the pile he’d been sitting on, the avalanche of coins causing a quiet little sound to spread in the vast halls. Everyone quietened and glanced at him, unsure of what had caused his mood. Nori straightened a little, standing completely still as he watched Thorin walk down the pile towards the others.

‘ _This is it_ ’

“There has been many Kings in these halls lately. Would you say he is the next one?”

Thorin’s eyes were fixed on Bofur, and the miner visibly paled, the uncertainty clear on his face. His eyes flickered from Nori to Thorin, unsure of what was happening but feeling the tension.

“I think he’s got too big a hairdo to squeeze into a crown,” Bofur tried, but already Thorin’s attention slid off him and he walked towards Nori slowly, steadily. The sword on his hip gleamed in the golden light around them and Nori wanted to fight and snap and sneer at the King.

He had to remind himself that he would go down, fight or no, but he did not wish to enrage Thorin in his state of mind more than necessary. He wasn’t alone. He had his siblings who for once were known to the one threatening him.

“The Arkenstone has not been found,” Thorin said, his voice so quiet and low. It made Nori shiver involuntarily, with the eerie animal threat of it. “It is gone and I will not tolerate this.”

“These halls are vast,” Nori said, lips pressed into a thin line.

‘ _Don’t tease him, don’t snap, don’t insult, don’t reach for your knives or sneer, be reasonable, be calm, be anything to not enrage him more_ ’

“And so is the barrel of excuses you’re so practiced in using, _thief_.”

There was something unnatural in Thorin’s voice now, something raw and wild that was not supposed to be mingled into a Dwarf’s deep and solid speech. He wasn’t himself anymore, wasn’t the King Nori would have followed to the edges of Middle Earth now, and yet he was and there was nothing to be done.

“He’d never lie to his friends,” Bofur said. Coins skittered over the piles of treasures and echoed far too loudly as the miner careful took step after step towards where Nori and Thorin stood. There was forced calm in his voice, just as one might speak to a spooked pony or an angry injured animal. It would not help.

“Is this what he says?” Thorin did not halter as he walked.

Neither did the company. Out of the corner of his eye Nori could see how they were approaching slowly, watching Thorin with uneasy looks. They did not dare come closer too quickly.

‘ _This is taking so long, please, be over and done with before everyone has the chance to see…_ ’

“Do you know what happens to liars and thieves?”

Nori fixed his eyes on Thorin’s. They shone as if in a fever, the colour so common among the heirs of Durin making them look even sicker now, sharp as the finest blades of their folk. It was hard to hold that gaze, and even harder to look away, as if he truly had turned to pray before his King.

“I am neither,” Nori said firmly, and of course it would sound petulant with his voice shuddering in fear.

Thorin merely bared his teeth.

“Please, your Majesty!”

The voice made Nori’s knees tremble as he closed his eyes, hearing the clinking sound of his brother’s steps on the uneven ground. He had been so sure that Dori was too far away to reach him.

Nori dared to glance back briefly, to see Dori stand there, one foot itching forward as if he did not dare make too quick a move too close to their King, in fear of him snapping at a perceived attack and making Nori’s situation worse. He was bowing, perfect in posture and devotion, perfect in his plea to a King who no longer would listen to his most trusted company.

“My brother would _never_ steal of the company, whatever his past crimes were, he would go honest and start a new life in our ancestral home. I swear by the Maker’s name, Nori would have brought you any gem that he even suspected to be the Arkenstone.”

Behind Dori, Ori had appeared as well. Nori cursed the fates that had halted this for long enough to have his siblings see.

‘ _Turn away Dori, make Ori not look either, you can’t stop Thorin anyway, none of you will dare attack our King._ ’

“Your Majesty, we can search his things, I promise you we will find nothing there.”

“Because he would have hidden it away!”

Thorin’s teeth were bared and Nori knew how terrified Dori must be to speak in such manner after easing up on the quest. For all the strength and skill in battle Dori and all their friends had, there was nothing they could do against this. They did not wish for Nori to be accused, but who would protect a bastard thief from the King’s anger?

“You can search these entire halls,” Nori muttered, a brief surge of defiance flaring in his heart as it beat too hard in his fear. He eyed Thorin’s sword but went on anyway.

“If you find it close by under some other trinket I would have been the one to place it there in fear of punishment. If you find it in some hard to reach corner it would have been me hiding it to smuggle it out later. If you don’t find it at all then I must have hidden the Arkenstone too well. There’s no way for me to prove my innocence!”

Nori’s shoulders tensed and he licked his dry lips, eyes scanning the area for a way out, though he already knew that he would not take it if there were one. The company was standing in some distance around them, too uneasy about the situation and unwilling to oppose their King. Did they know he would try and kill? Did they hope he was just raging?

When Nori looked back at Thorin the King’s nostrils were flaring but he did not speak, his feverish eyes fixed on the thief. He followed his own reasoning now.

“Can I demand a fair trial if you are so set on this?” Nori asked half in joke. “We have some who studied the law here, don’t we?”

He saw Balin and Glóin stare at him from the corner of his eye. This would only prolong his anticipation, but he could not help wanting to cling to those last few moments.

“Thorin,” Balin’s voice was soft, pleading, tired. “He is right, there is no indication that Nori would do such a thing but your suspicion.”

“He is mocking me!” Thorin snapped, shutting off his oldest advisor.

He took a few swift steps towards Nori, sword raised. If he stretched his arm out he would be able to poke the point of his sword against Nori’s chest, maybe pierce him like this…

“Uncle, this is madness!” Fíli shouted down, her voice carrying clear as she glared down on her uncle from the little hill of gold she’d climbed on to see what was going on. Besides her Kíli was looking at their uncle nervously, possibly not understanding how he could behave like he did.

Thorin ignored them both.

Around them the company’s voices rose as well, defending Nori’s honour, asking for Thorin to please put away the sword, half nervous jokes about trying to make tea and all taking a rest, encouraged by the princess’s call. Nori couldn’t even hear the words as he looked down on the sword, and he was sure Thorin couldn’t either.

“Thorin please, this is not you,” Bilbo’s high voice was near squeaky in his fear, but he moved over the gold towards Thorin, the only one who’d dared to come so close this far. But then, he was the only one Thorin had talked to kindly and clearly recently. 

The Hobbit stood only a few steps away from Thorin, looking at the back of the King’s head with eyes wide and as terrified as Nori felt.

“Please, even if he took it, we just can calmly talk this through and he will return it, I promise.”

Thorin’s shoulders slumped a little as he turned his head towards their Burglar.

“You don’t understand,” he whispered, barely raising his voice. “You don’t understand what the Arkenstone means to Dwarves, what it meant to my grandfather. I knew any Dwarf would turn against me for this and I can’t… I just can’t.”

The sudden wariness was gone from Thorin just as soon as it came.

“And I can’t stand here and tolerate my own company betraying me!”

Thorin took one last step closer to Nori, sword raised high to come down on him for the killing stroke. Bilbo’s mouth opened in protest but Nori squeezed his eyes shut to not have to see the madness around him.

There were screams of terror, Dori’s outcry and terrified ‘no’s and ‘don’t’s and the sharp sound of the blade cutting through the air and an angry familiar voice thundering “Enough!” too close by.

Coins scattered everywhere as the Dwarves had moved or shied back on instinct, and somehow Nori was still standing there hunched and cowering from the blow that somehow had not hit him.

As he dared to open his eyes his hands were trembling, and he could not see Thorin in front of him, but rather the metal of a mail coat on a broad back.

“Thorin, this is enough,” Dwalin spoke again, voice firm. His arms were a little bit outstretched, as if he was shielding Nori from view, but he was unarmed, the holster of his axes empty and only one small dagger on his belt.

Was he out of his mind to face their raging King like this?

How could he have done this, step in front of Thorin, who could not be reasoned with, who would think the worst of his loyal friends in the state he was in?

“Out of my way,” Thorin hissed and there was the clink of gold as he moved, but Dwalin moved as well to remain between him and Nori.

Nori could see him now, where Dwalin’s arm wasn’t blocking his view, and Thorin was still holding the sword at his side, ready to attack again. He must have stopped himself just in time to not hit Dwalin with the sword. It made Nori want to reach out and shake Dwalin. How could he risk something like this, he could have gotten hurt even with the mail, could have gotten a serious injury depending on where the blade hit.

“This stops now,” Dwalin replied, his voice calm but loud and clear enough to nearly be a threat coming from him.

Thorin’s face twisted in anger and confusion, just as Nori tried to keep his own confusion and fear off his.

None would dare to oppose Thorin, and Dwalin was his best friend, was the most loyal of them all. The one who would never harm or go against their King and his cousin and friend, now standing in front of a bastard thief who he sometimes fucked and who could truly be guilty for all he knew. He was not supposed to do that!

“Think of what you are doing,” Dwalin went on as Thorin’s angry terrifying stare turned to him instead. “Listen to how you talk. Is that jewel really worth such madness? Don’t you remember how it had been like the last time this curse took hold of one of our own? The Thorin Oakenshield I know would not act as you do, swinging his sword around on his companions!”

“You dare?” Thorin asked and Dwalin did not flinch away.

Nori’s eyes moved to look at the back of Dwalin’s head. His breathing was coming out harsh and quick as the panic he had so careful kept at bay threatened to take hold of him after all. He could not understand why Dwalin would risk this for him. This was not what he was supposed to do.

A little smirk played on Thorin’s lips but it twisted into a grimace nearly straight away.

“I don’t care what he is to you, but you will step aside now. I don’t tolerate thieves.”

“And yet you wanted him on the quest,” Dwalin reminded him. “On my life and honour, Nori did not take the Arkenstone, and I will not move aside for you to lay a finger on him.”

The company was moving now, daring to come closer as Thorin’s sword lowered. Dori was there, hovering right behind Nori in fear and Ori as well. Bofur and Glóin were at his sides glancing at Thorin in worry, and still Dwalin stood unmoving.

‘ _Why would you shield me with life, body and honour, Dwalin?_ ’ Nori thought, trying to understand.

He edged a tiny bit closer to Dwalin, making better use of the offered protection.

Thorin’s shoulders slumped again as he stared at Dwalin, looking lost as he tried to make sense of his friend’s actions.

“Dwalin?”

There was nothing of the roar in his voice left, just uncertainty.

“I can’t let you do this,” Dwalin repeated. “You would not do this if your mind wasn’t clouded by the dragon’s stench.”

Thorin looked down at his sword as if he did not know why he had it.

“Thorin,” Bilbo had shaken himself off his shock and moved closer to Thorin, hand outstretched but not touching. “I promise you, none of your Dwarves would ever take the Arkenstone. None would do something like this to you.”

The company watched as Thorin’s hand clenched on his sword hilt and didn’t speak. Dwalin reached back, his hand gently nudging against Nori’s arm to keep him safe behind him and calm him.

‘ _You love me_ ’

The thought came out of nowhere but Nori could not shake it as he leaned against the warm familiar hand.

Dwalin might have protected anyone like this, given that he liked them and trusted them. But would he stand there firmly with enough others for help? Would he reach for them and caress them gently, reassuring and protecting all at once?

The thought warmed Nori, somehow calming his breathing as he just looked at Dwalin and listened to his surroundings.

Thorin dropped the sword and staggered back, eyes still feverish but looking clearer than before. Some half turned to him in concern, but Thorin shook his head and took a few more steps back.

“I can’t be here,” he whispered in a hoarse voice, eyes flicking over the piles of gold everywhere.

He avoided the reaching hands that tried to steady him, the concerned looks of the Dwarves.

“Leave me,” he muttered and moved away from them all, walking away over the coins and disappearing out of sight with his coat billowing behind him. Only Bilbo dared move away, taking a few uncertain steps after Thorin but then disappearing behind a different pile of gold. It did not matter.

As soon as Thorin was gone the silence broke. Dori’s strong arms wrapped around Nori and he was pulled back into his siblings’ embrace. Concerned mutters and questions about whether anyone had seen this coming arose as Dori cursed and sobbed in relief while Ori buried their face against Nori’s shoulder.

Nori just stood frozen and let them. His eyes moved up to Dwalin who had turned and looked down at him with his brow furrowed in concern. They looked at each other for just a moment, and Nori wanted to ask, wanted to know, but he could not here…

And then his attention was already pulled by his siblings and Balin wanted to speak to Dwalin and the moment broke. It was alright, there would be time later, so Nori just tried to hide his shaking and clung to his siblings.

*

In the end the Arkenstone had been stolen after all. Thorin, already shaken from how he had acted snapped at Bilbo as his betrayal was revealed, shaking him over the battlements and banning him from his Kingdom.

It hurt to know what Bilbo had done, and Nori briefly wondered what the Hobbit would have done had Thorin truly killed him over another’s crime. It wasn’t at all what Nori had expected, but his heart still ached for his friend as they all watched him leave to the Elves and Men, who sought nothing but to take a treasure that was not theirs. 

He barely listened as the Kings yelled at each other across the distance between the armies and the gates, but instead looked towards Dwalin. He stood too far away to speak to quietly, too far to take his hand though Nori wanted to. The weird little hope that had crossed his mind would not leave him anymore, and nothing seemed more urgent than his need to _know_ whether it was true.

The need to know was what drove Nori through the battle, when the Orcs and Wargs descended on them all. He lost sight of everyone over and over, frantically searching when he had even seconds to breathe without having to block blows with his mace. Dori and Ori never strayed too far and that was a relief, and everyone else was there, Bombur and Bofur with Bifur, circling so that their backs were turned to each other and they could keep foes away, Óin and Glóin wreaking havoc along with Balin with the practiced ease of old warriors. 

Dwalin was gone at one point, moving away with Thorin, and Nori did his best to remember that, to not look out for his love in fear of losing him. Because Dwalin was one of the most experienced warriors and if anyone was left standing it would be him. The thought was comforting but Nori _needed to know_ and so he had to stay alive, he had to protect his siblings and he had to know, which was why he could not let any weapon come too close to his body. 

The battle was won eventually, or so Nori was told. In the dirty and the blood covering everything and his head still spinning it was hard to tell. But the company was there, was alive, and Dori was clinging to Ori as if he could not bear standing on his own, nearly in tears while Ori just looked around, seeming as confused by all of it as Nori felt. He had no idea where Dwalin was, did not dare ask for him until they met, hours upon hours later. 

The snow was falling all around them and Óin fixed everyone he could with his stiff and frozen fingers, tired but pressing on. Dwalin had several cuts, looked as if he had been dragged through sharp rocks and his face was too pale, too numb. Even with the question burning on his tongue Nori saw that he could not ask the shocked and grieving soldier so soon after such a cruel battle. He could only be there, cautiously trying to figure out whether Dwalin needed to be alone or needed comfort, and whether Nori could give this to him.

When the tents for the injured and hurting were put up Nori just sat with his siblings, clinging to them and warming by a fire. The pain and fear of the past days out of their minds and so far from what Nori cared about that he nearly forgot himself. 

Only when he stood up, to find a place to sleep, or food, or find Dwalin, he wasn’t even sure, did the reminder come. 

Nori walked towards the main tents, where anything he might think of searching for would be, when he came across the Hobbit. Bilbo’s hair was dirty from battle and he was wrapped in some too big and warm blanket to protect himself from the cold. He looked up to Nori with his cheeks dirty and eyes puffy from tears and made a step towards the Dwarf to have him stop for a moment.

“Nori…” he started, “About earlier… I’m… I didn’t know he would…”

Nori looked at the Hobbit, a cool gaze directed at him before Bilbo had to turn away. Did he feel sorry for nearly causing Nori to be killed by willingly keeping the Arkenstone away? Did it even matter? There was some unpleasant emotion twisting in Nori’s stomach but he did not have the energy to deal with that now.

He just walked away, a little sad that the companion he’d grown to like so much flinched from the silence. But he could not deal with him now. He would rather be anywhere else. He would rather be with his siblings, or take care of Dwalin to chase away his numbness. 

Dwalin was wrapped in furs when Nori found him, lying in a small tent on a small cot that might be uncomfortable for the big Dwarf, but since he didn’t move it seemed to be enough. He was hurt, would have to take it easy for a few weeks, but he was in no danger. It was such a relief that Nori nearly felt guilty for it, considering the injuries and losses they had endured during the battle. 

When Nori came close enough for his face to be lit by the single lamp in the tent Dwalin shifted to look at him. He looked so tired, as if he had not slept at all after the battle. 

“Nori…” his voice sounded hoarse and his lips were chapped.

Nori crossed the last of the distance to sit down by the edge of the cot, gently and carefully raising his hand to smooth down a few strands of Dwalin’s wiry hair. 

“I’m here, do you need anything? Do you want medication for pain? Drink?”

Dwalin looked up for a little while before he squeezed his eyes shut and then glanced back at Nori. He was so wary, so tired, it hurt Nori to see. 

“Stay? I… I don’t want to be alone… I never liked being alone after battles…”

He nearly sounded ashamed of it but Nori only carefully felt over the furs to find space on the little cot. It was a bit bigger than he had assumed, looking small under Dwalin’s bulk and the mass the blankets added on, but there was space to lie down beside the warrior and gently put an arm around him if he did not move too much. 

“I won’t leave,” Nori promised and Dwalin’s lips twitched as he nodded in gratitude. 

The company and the sound of steady breath that was not his own seemed to be all that was needed to put Dwalin at ease. He fell asleep and Nori was glad of it. Especially in his state Dwalin could not stay awake for too long. He could not ask now, or might not for a long time, but for now Nori was content to comfort and guard his love as he slept. 

The weeks dragged on and wounds healed. Dwalin could get up and walk a little only few days later, but he did not protest when healers told him it’d be better to rest as much as he could. 

Nori was at his side every moment he did not spend with his siblings. He guarded his sleep and spoke to Dwalin when the terror of battle and loss threatened to swallow him. An old warrior like him, the battle had scarred him but had also torn open old wounds and memories of other wars. He trailed Dwalin when he was well enough to walk and eventually leave the care of the healers. He was always there when the company found one big house to share until they found their own place. 

He was there when Dwalin could not sleep alone so he did not have to lie awake for hours before he decided to seek his brother’s company, he was there when Dwalin was numb and needed a gentle nudge to remind him what he was about to do. 

Nori only ever shook his head when Dori asked him about it, about whether he was tired or whether he didn’t want to rest. 

It wasn’t as if taking care of Dwalin came with many exertions. He was just where he wanted to be. What was guarding a loved one from nightmares compared to bodily shielding someone from a sword’s blow? What effort were gentle caresses and touches for comfort if it was something you wished to do anyway? 

And Dwalin got better eventually. Sometimes when he asked Nori to stay with him he did not fall asleep but slowly started brushing his fingers through Nori’s hear and over his cheek while neither of them could sleep. Sometimes they held each other and Dwalin’s arms curled around Nori for longer than he probably needed to have somebody close. Sometimes Dwalin could go for a day without having a lost look in his eye, and he would smile at Nori and others before the night and bedtime made him tense up again. Sometimes he smiled even at night.

One day they stood together on one of the many balconies higher up on the Lonely Mountain’s side, where one could only barely see Dale from the angle. Snow fell down all around them and landed on their hair and the heavy furs they wore, and Nori did not felt like he was freezing at all. Ravens played nearby and cawed at the Dwarves once in a while. 

Dwalin watched them, or maybe the falling snowflakes, and for the first time since the battle Nori felt like he looked completely at peace. The question had burned in him ever since the moment Dwalin had stood in between him and Thorin, and not once had he tried to ask, out of fear and because he did not want to push Dwalin. But now…

“Dwalin?” he asked tentatively, hands flexing in his heavy gloves. 

Dwalin turned to look at him and the faintest smile was on his lips, warming Nori to the core. He nearly waved it off again, just to keep this moment as it was. 

“Dwalin, do you love me?

The surprise was clear on Dwalin’s face and he blinked, once, twice, as if he wasn’t sure of what Nori had asked there. 

Nori didn’t edge away or bite his lip or look out over the scenery to not face Dwalin, just stayed where he was and waited. 

“Of course,” Dwalin said, and it sounded as if it was obvious fact, as if Nori questioning it was surprising to him. 

Nori’s cheeks heated up a little as he glanced down on a clasp that held Dwalin’s coat together. Had he been so sure of being nothing but a friend that he had overlooked the affection in Dwalin’s touches? Had he been oblivious to it when Dwalin kissed him and held him and showed it in his subtle ways up until he stood to protect him? 

The snow crunched under Dwalin’s boots as he shifted closer, his big arms curling around Nori to pull him closer. Nori glanced up at him, seeing a smile full of affection and a just a little remorse. 

“I love you, Nori,” he said, and though Nori had suspected, and though he now knew, it still made him shiver in pleasure to hear it said so softly.

He leaned up against Dwalin, holding him in turn and tilting his chin up and Dwalin smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Nori’s. 

“I love you too,” Nori whispered, unsure of whether Dwalin had even heard. From the way a gentle hand cradled his neck and he was pulled up into a soft kiss he was sure that he had. 

They stood in the cold of the mountain with snowflakes falling down and covering them, and it was as if some painful and tense remain of his fear he hadn’t even been aware of cracked and crumbled away in Nori’s chest. He squeezed Dwalin harder and smiled into the kiss, completely content with being so absurdly late to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I seem to have hit a massive writers block on this story but now it is done


End file.
